


cooking my way to your heart

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Chef Derek, Chef Stiles, Chopped AU, M/M, Not Fic, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: sourwolfsboyfriend</p></blockquote>





	cooking my way to your heart

Okay, so Derek’s a professional chef and judge on Chopped. Along with Erica and Boyd. And since Derek is a professional he has a reputation as being a hard ass with the contestants.

Stiles is a contestant, of course. Derek doesn’t think much of him at first. He’s too loud, too talkative. He’s all over the place too, more so than normal contestant. But then the first round ends and Stiles’ plate is placed in front of him, and it looks so beautiful. Smells wonderful, and when he tastes it he tastes it he has to bite back a moan.

Stiles can see how much Derek likes it and he gets a little shy, but super proud. Mostly because he has a giant celebrity crush on him, and he’s definitely one of the reasons he even agreed to do the show. Winning and getting the prize money would be great too. Derek compliments him, which he quickly follows with a nick-picky little critique because he can’t let everyone know that he may have fallen a little in love with one bite of Stiles’ food.

Stiles makes it to the second round and this time Derek pays attention. Again something he rarely does. But Stiles cooking is a little hypnotizing. Yes he’s spastic and talks too much, but he’s also precise in his movements. His talking seems to keep him focused on what he’s cooking. Derek is… intrigued to say the least.

At the end of the second round Stiles’ dish knocks Derek’s socks off again. Seriously, the guy is amazing. Then the host (Isaac, or Lydia) asks what he would do with the money. Stiles says he would use it to pay off his dad’s medical bills and put the rest toward a charity dealing with frontotemporal dementia, because his mom died from it when he was young. She was the one who really though him to cook, and he kept it up after she died so he could fed his dad.

Derek connects to that because Talia taught him how to cook, and after the fire (in the family restaurant) killed her he kept it up. Laura was never interested in cooking so he would always cook for her. She kept the family restaurant up and running until he was old enough to take it over himself.

The third and finally round comes and Derek finds himself looking forward to what Stiles has come up with. And again it’s really fucking amazing. But ultimately the other contestant wins. Stiles is a good sport. He would've loved to win, of course, but he got to met Derek Hale. His biggest celebrity crush. He’s about to exit but than Derek says he’d like to donate money to the charity Stiles was talking about. He’s a little shocked, but at the same time not really. He knew Derek was a softy at heart.

After the filming is done something even more surprising happens. Derek asks Stiles out. He agrees easily, eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: sourwolfsboyfriend


End file.
